


such a happy family

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Chrom and Lissa are beautiful, and even moreso when they're together.





	such a happy family

**Author's Note:**

> the kink meme prompt of Chrom and Lissa cucking Frederick turned into a more emotional thing than anything else i'm sorry

He loves them both so much. How could he not? The two of them are positively radiant, made only moreso when together. His prince and his princess, the man and the woman that he would willingly give his life for. Chrom and Lissa.

Frederick loves them both, but it's Lissa that he marries, because she and Chrom ask him to. They know all his secrets, and how he feels about them, and they know that he knows  _ their  _ secrets, and why they need this. Chrom is still unmarried, and as times goes on and he shows no interest in a bride, people look to Lissa to produce the next heir. They call Frederick a lucky man, being the father of a future Exalt.

He is the one who stands guard for the two of them, but lately, he's allowed to look in whenever he wants to. They are always so kind, so generous, and when he sees them locked in an embrace, their lips together and their limbs tangled, it's beautiful enough to take his breath away. He feels a stab of emptiness as he resorts to taking himself in hand, but never loneliness; they have each other and he has the two of them, and that's all he could ever ask for.

Their first child, their daughter, is beautiful, with perfect blue hair and the brand Lissa never found on her own body. It's never questioned that the girl resembles her uncle so much; instead, people say Lucina resembles her late grandfather, and Frederick is regarded as the father and congratulated, and he feels guilty taking all of Chrom’s credit.

At the very least, Chrom is present for so much. He is there by Frederick’s side when Lissa sees the brand in Lucina’s eyes and begins to cry, relieved that their child won't suffer the same confusion she did. Still, there is something hollow in her joy, and Frederick thinks that might be part of the reason she wants him to father her next child. She and Chrom claim it’s so that they never arouse suspicion, so that there is at least one child that resembles Frederick. And so, he is able to make love to his wife for the very first time.

It’s just not the same as watching her with Chrom. He doesn’t want to feel self-conscious, but he doesn’t think there’s anything beautiful about the way he fucks her. Frederick knows that he’ll never hope to compare to his lord, but if this is what he has to do, then he’ll do it for them. And Chrom does not have to completely keep his distance, he only has to be careful, always coming in to take care of his sister, in a way that Frederick will never be able to.

Owain is born a brunette, with enough shared features to make him indisputably Frederick’s, but the brand he bears ensures that he’s a member of the royal family. There aren’t words to describe the look on Lissa’s face at this reassurance, and Frederick can’t help but feel proud to have given her something like that. His son will not succeed the throne unless something were to happen to Lucina, but he doesn’t mind. If anyone deserves it, it’s Chrom daughter, even if no one knows that it’s his daughter.

The five of them are all part of the same family, and as he watches the children together, he can’t help but wonder how they’ll grow up. Will they be anything like the prince and princess he’s been looking after? And will there be a knight like him, looking out for them and loving them and the love they have for each other?

But he shakes his head, deciding not to think too much into. There will likely never be anyone else quite like the two of them, and therefore, no one more devoted than he is.

~X~

Lissa bites her lip whenever Chrom kisses down her neck, and there is nothing compared to the look on her face as her brother reaches her chest and kisses one of her breasts, taking the nipple between his lips. She rests a hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, and Frederick’s breath catches in his throat. He loves them so, so much.

Before they get too much further, he flips them over, so that Lissa is sitting on top of him, posed to sink down onto him. Frederick especially likes watching them like this, the way Chrom gives her control, gently guiding her along whenever she needs help. He holds onto her hips, keeping her steady as she lightly bounces on top of him. The way Lissa arches her back, tipping her head back...the way Chrom looks up at her like there’s no one else in the world…

When they’re being careful, they aren’t able to finish like that, but right now, they’ve got nothing to worry about, and he thrusts his hips up into her, finding an even, regular pace that leaves her gasping and breathless. She breathes his name, and he moans hers, and Frederick grips himself, working his hand up and down at a rhythm to match theirs.

They’re so beautiful, even moreso when they’re together, and he’s so lucky to be a part of their lives. His wife and his lord, brother and sister, his prince and his princess. Chrom and Lissa.

He lives a strange life, but he couldn’t be happier, and he couldn’t be more in love with the two of them.

~X~

Lucina walks hand in hand with him, calling him her father, and Lissa carries Owain on her hip. The four of them are together to watch Chrom as he addresses his people, and Lissa beams at him. Lucina’s face is just as bright, never making it any secret that she idolizes her uncle. Frederick think it’s only right, all things considered, and if he could step aside and watch the two of them parent from the sidelines, he would be content.

“Isn’t he amazing?” he asks Lucina, and she looks up at him and nods. Lissa laughs,  and takes Frederick’s other hand.

“We have such a happy family, don’t we?” she asks, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Yes, we do,” he agrees, smiling down at his wife.


End file.
